You can't choose them!
by BitterStormcloud
Summary: an unexpected guest comes to visit Shego... But the intruder doesn't just impose on the thiefs life..How will Kim Possible handle the new "threat".
1. Chapter 1

You're all probably getting really fed up with my stories by now and I'm sorry it's just that these plotlines come into my head and I just have to write them! Anyway hope you enjoy this one. Happy Readings and Cheers!

* * *

"Give it up Princess we both know that you're never going to defeat me!" Snarled Shego as she threw a fluorescent green plasma ball towards the heroine. Kim gracefully dodged the attack "Egotistical much?" she retorted attempting to counter attack by kicking the thief in the head. The pale green woman successfully defended herself and managed to throw the teen off balance knocking her onto the ground with a loud thud! Shego took her chance and straddled the young girl's waist, firmly pinning her wrists to the ground. Their faces were inches apart from each other, sweat beaded down their faces as they breathlessly gasped for air. Kim blushed as she realized their physical closeness and Shego smirked at the novelty of the situation. 'She's so cute, I would love to see her face if I actually bent down and kissed her' the raven haired woman thought to herself.

Yes… Shego, world's greatest thief and potentially one of the most dangerous (and sexiest) villains' on earth had the biggest crush on The Kim Possible, her rival, her annoying pain, and ironically her equal. Before Kim, the pale green woman had never met an opponent that she respected, hell she didn't respect anyone. When she had first fought the teen so many years ago, she despised the young girl, not only because the heroine was trying to ruin her fun of thieving, but because the girl had reminded the pale green woman of herself when she was younger. However, after subsequent meetings Shego's overall fondness for the cheerleader grew, the raven haired woman began to admire the girl's resilience and her sickeningly beatific nature. And after incinerating over 500 punching bags, consuming 9 bottles of tequila and verbally as well as physically abusing everyone that dared to cross her path that week; the tough villainess succumbed to defeat and allowed herself to be consumed with the unfamiliar feeling that was lo..A strong affection towards Kim.

She kept this secret close to her heart, she neither wrote it in a journal nor did she whisper them to herself. Shego accepted her feelings, but she knew that no-one else would, so she decided to just watch Kim from afar, subtly tutoring the girl in martial arts during their sparring sessions and seizing those moments, imprinting the memories in her mind. And then she would go to an empty apartment and reply the scenes over and over again, sadly smiling to herself and then fall asleep clutching a profile picture of the teen close to her chest.

Their green eyes locked, Kim could've sworn that she saw a flash of something in the older woman's eyes, it was like for a split second all hints of malice, hatred or sarcasm ever etched within the green thief was replaced with an emotion that seemed like…attraction? 'No that's silly, attraction? Come on Kim, Shego can't like you, she's not that way, at least you think she's not …Well not that you can do anything anyway she's a _villain_ and I highly doubt that she would change her occupation just for you. If only there was an ultimatum" Kim miserably mused. The two women continued to stare at each other, both ignoring their roles as Villain and Hero and also ignoring Ron and Dr. Drakken's bickering in the background as Rufus nipped at the blue Doctors ankles. (Slapping each other with their arms flailing about, it was how they fought!)

Shego was the first to snap out of the trance, her heart was pulsating as adrenaline ripped through her body and something else…confidence. She devilishly smirked and she was about to lean in, in order to taste Kim's soft fleshy lips, when all of a sudden she heard an unexpected woman clear her throat.

Kim and Shego instinctively turned their heads to where the noise had emitted from, even Ron and Drakken had heard the noise and momentarily stopped their bantering.

The female intruder stood in the doorway, hands crossed infront of her breasts and as soon as everyone saw the woman their mouths hung open and their eyes widened in shock, Shego's face, in particular became drained of blood. Noticing everyone's reaction, the fair skinned woman could only give a decadent smirk whilst inwardly chuckling "Is that really a way to greet your twin sister Shego?"


	2. To the reader

Dear Readers of BitterStormcloud,

It is with the deepest regret and sadness in my heart to inform you all that Bitterstormcloud aka Lily Nguyen aka my best friend passed away last night. *Sorry apparentally i wasn't supposed to leak out how she passed as her family are very adamant that it should be private so to all who read please keep to yourselves*. The reason I write to tell you all is because Lily was the essence of litrature and the arts, she lived to express herself through words and music, which she graciously shared with not only me, but with you.

So I thank-you for appreciating her work, whenever she got a review update or a favourite author update etc... her face beamed with happiness, because it enriched her to know that people took her seriously and that she enhanced someone else's life that day.

She had so many stories to tell and her eagerness to expel those stories was reflected by how quickly she updated them. Therefore I am sure that she had finished this story, I just need to find them so please bear with me. She fully committed herself to this website and I know that she would've wanted me to tell you all about her death, just so you wouldn't have to wait for another chapter, she was always like that; no matter how many hours of sleep she had, she would always be writing, reading and checking for updates. Her retaliation would be "There'll be plenty of time for sleep when I'm dead" And unfortunately that came sooner than expected. You left us at the age of nineteen, to young to make a dint in this world, but not young enough to make a crater in my life and in the lives of people you didn't even know.

_Trapped in beauty, you lie to rest,_

_You never failed life, you passed every test,_

_Desolate skies replace enigmatic blue,_

_And now, God had better take care of you._

You will rest in peace Lily Nguyen but I know I won't, not until I see your stupid face again. 08 January 1991- 03 February 2010.

With all the love and adoration I have:

Your best friend,

Lily Do.

And for the last laugh (As Lily always used to conclude with) her tombstone which was so eloquently written by her:

**"She was here; she was queer, so let's all grab a beer! Cheers!"**

If you have any questions or anything please don't hesitate to email Lily's email account which you can access on her profile i think.


End file.
